narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Tori
Introduction Aoi Tori or Blue Bird is a young 15 year old mercenary who fought during the Warring States period of the Naruto Verse. She like many other warriors found herself in a dying occupation in the face of the rising Ninja clans. Unable to use Chakra and outmatched in numbers she struggles to survive in a world that is evolving around her. Her struggles are amplified when her entire clan is slaughter by the Ito Clan. Appearance AoiTori is a young maiden with snow white hair and sparkling grey eyes. Her hair is wrapped up into a single large braid and runs down to her lower back. She can often be found wearing a black Tank Top shirt and a pair of Black Hot pants. She wears thigh high boots black leather boots. Over her chest she wears a small breastplate that leaves the stomach expose. Her armor also comes with white shoulder Pauldrons. Her wrist are protected by white Bracers. She wears a white helmet designed like a greek soldier. On her shoulder is always a Broad Axe. Personality Aoi Tori is warrior first and foremost. She has been trained as a warrior since she was a small child and has been taught to fight her opponents with everything she has. However that does not mean that she will not use tricks or traps to defeat her enemies. Warriors fight wars and as a result they must be able to adapt on the fly. Aoi embodies this and often seeks out new information in order to improve herself as a fighter. Aoi entire clan was slaughtered before her eyes by a rival group. This action has left deep scars on her personality. first and foremost she has a strong hatred for Ninjas. This does not mean that she hates all Ninja's, but she automatically starts off with a distaste for them. To place it simply all Ninjas start off in a hole of dislike. The second major factor that comes from the slaughter of her clan is the fearsome nightmares that haunt her dreams. She is chased by her clans death almost constantly and can never truly escape it. This constant terror pushes her to become strong and sparks the last major effect. Aoi Tori has a fear of being alone. Since the death of her clan she has been alone in the world. A feeling that scars her more than any ninja technique. This fear of loss also prevents her from making new ones. She is always scared of losing them. It should be noted that Aoi Tori is not all revenge and sulk. She can show a bright side while battling against her inner struggle. As matters of facts go this battle inside of her is the main reason why she indulges in such small matters. Aoi Tori has a strong love for small children. She loves to simply watch them play and live a happy life. It is a dream of hers that one day her child will be able to simply live happy and that her herself can live the life of a normal person. That dream however is lone gone, she knows it, as blood already stains her hands and marks her future. Abilities Aoi Tori is a fearsomely powerful warrior. Aoi does not have access to chakra or to the ninja arts. Instead she relies entirely on her physical prowess. This very fact makes her weaker than most Ninja, but it also makes her strong. Her physical training is top notch and goes far beyond the levels of common Ninja. She is capable of defeating enemy jutsu with brute force alone and out speeding them in fights. She is capable of performing super human level feats with pure effort alone. It should also be noted that Aoi is a weapon master. At a young age she has been taught to fight with many different weapons and she takes that training very seriously. Aoi changes out her weapons and armor often to fit the situation she is in. Category:Mercenary Category:The Warring States Period Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Axe user Category:Lance user